stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Kathelet
Kathelet is the finale of the fourth season. Tagline After a successful wedding, the newlywed couple have started their honeymoon on the remote prison world of Krant. There is also an away mission launched to this planet, with loftier goals in mind than just following Her Eminence to the world. Summary Act One In the kitchen, Damar empties the contents of a Hydran wine bottle. Accersitus then suggests to go on an away mission to explore the ruined cities of Krant, with Putal in command and a few other scientists accompanying him. Once their away team is ready, they get ready to dig the ground below the archaeological site, not finding anything at first on what was already done, but T'Val already suspects that the city was built with a lower, comfortable city while the upper city contained prisons as well as the security-heavy facilities. Damar then finds a few iron bars similar to what's in prison doors. Act Two In a cybercafé, the newlywed couple shares about Neleras' first experience as a Tal Shiar double agent, while he was playing World of Warcraft like a Vulcan in the Eversong Woods. Ulduar also comments about their gaming style and they say that, while Vulcans are the best PvP players in the galaxy, Romulans, along with Q'Naabians, are the best RP-PvP players. The local customers of the cybercafé wonder what World of Warcraft is to them while the Romulans are playing. Rovas then warns Annika that they may anger the Governor-General of Krant if they don't let the Krantians form their own guild. Act Three The newlywed couple gets on the beach of Krant to admire the sunset as they logged off World of Warcraft. But when mentions to them that her ship needed to resupply redshirts, they are immediately turned off by that request. The couple then proceeds to eat at a restaurant, with their own mead and candles, with Annika eating grilled squid and an oversized serving of side dishes and Neleras eating an Angus beef pizza. The local archaeology and anthropology officers question the away team about what they found: an entire prison door, with finally a mention to the name of the settlement as engraved: Kathelet. Act Four After finding some written records of the history of the city, Putal then requests to have Lovestospooch beamed down. He seemed reluctant at first but once sent on his way, but he finally relented when he was offered to decipher the local script. The documents they found alluded to a massive order of torture instruments and other prison-related supplies. They also looked for other clues about what might have happened with that particular prison. Also, at the other end of the planet, Annika and the other players in her World of Warcraft guild are moving out for the Ghostlands in-game, with Neleras' warlock in tow. Act Five After two days of almost relentless World of Warcraft playing, the Krantians have finally started a guild of their own. These Krantian players have started playing the 40-man Razorfen Kraul instance just as Putal hypothesizes about the sudden surge of prison construction in the lost city. A few hours later, Grommell reports that Neleras has been taken prisoner in the Razorfen Downs. They are worried that they will fail in their mission to rescue Neleras from the hands of the undead. But, after Annika conjured up foods and beverages for the use of the forces assembled to rescue Neleras in the quillboar capital. External link *Kathelet on the RIS Bouteina boards Category:RIS Bouteina episodes